princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Koko de Bokura wa Deatte Shimatta
Koko de Bokura wa Deatte Shimatta (ここで僕らは出会ってしまった, We Met Here by Chance) is a single by Fuji and Tezuka. It is also the 1st track to Fuji's album Serendipity. Lyrics Kanji= 不二 (Fuji)： 君の声が聞こえたそんな気がした 振り返ればそこに青い空 手塚 (Tezuka)： やり残した事がまだここにあるなら これもそのひとつかもしれない 不二: まだ幼さを残していた あの日の二人が今も 手塚： 今からでも遅くはない 不二＆手塚: 「始めようか」 不二: あの日… 不二&手塚： ここで僕らは出会ってしまった そして僕らは気づいてしまった 新しい世界の扉が開いた そしてまたここで僕らは出会った 不二: 君の優しさが僕に残したものを 君には想像出来ないだろう 手塚： お互いの空白を埋めるものをただ お互いの中に求めてく 不二: 今君が望むならば 本当の僕を見せるよ 手塚: もう何も隠さないさ 不二＆手塚: 「さぁ、行こうか」 不二: いつか… ここで流した涙の記憶を 手塚: ここで交わしたあの日の言葉を 不二&手塚: 抱きしめ合った　二人の想いを 不二: たとえ今が幻影でも あの日… 不二&手塚： ここで僕らは出会ってしまった そして僕らは気づいてしまった 新しい世界の扉が開いた そしてまたここで僕らは出会った |-| Romaji= Fuji: Kimi no koe ga kikoeta sonna ki ga shita Furikaereba soko ni aoi sora Tezuka: Yarinokoshita koto ga mada koko ni aru nara Kore mo sono hitotsu ka mo shirenai Fuji: Mada osanasa wo nokoshiteita Ano hi no futari ga ima mo Tezuka: Ima kara demo osoku wa nai Fuji & Tezuka: Hajimeyou ka Fuji: Ano hi… Fuji & Tezuka: Koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta Soshite bokura wa kizuite shimatta Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraita Soshite mata koko de bokura wa deatta Fuji: Kimi no yasashisa ga boku ni nokoshita mono wo Kimi ni wa souzou dekinai darou Tezuka: Otagai no kuuhaku wo umeru mono wo tada Otagai no naka ni motometeku Fuji: Ima kimi ga nozomu naraba Honto no boku wo miseru yo Tezuka: Mou nani mo kakusanai sa Fuji & Tezuka: Saa, ikou ka Fuji: Itsuka... Koko de nagashita namida no kioku wo Tezuka: Koko de kawashita ano hi no kotoba wo Fuji & Tezuka: Dakishimeatta futari no omoi wo Fuji: Tatoe ima ga gen'ei de mo Ano hi… Fuji & Tezuka: Koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta Soshite bokura wa kizuite shimatta Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraita Soshite mata koko de bokura wa deatta |-| English= Fuji: I thought I heard your voice When I turned around, what I see is the blue sky Tezuka: If there are still things left to be done Perhaps this too, is one of them Fuji: The two of us still have The childlike innocence of that day Tezuka: It’s still not too late to begin Fuji & Tezuka: “Shall we?” Fuji: On that day… Fuji & Tezuka: We met by chance here And we both realized that The door to a new world has opened And here, we meet again Fuji: You probably cannot imagine What your gentleness has left for me Tezuka: We are searching in each other The thing that will fill our emptiness Fuji: Now, if you desire it I will show you the real me Tezuka: I won’t hide anything anymore Fuji & Tezuka: "Well, shall we?" Fuji: Someday... The memories of the tears shed here Tezuka: The words we exchanged here on that day Fuji & Tezuka: The feelings we both harbored Fuji: Even if the present is an illusion On that day… Fuji & Tezuka: We met by chance here And we both realized that The door to a new world has opened And here, we meet again Trivia *The single was released on Fuji's birthday. Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Duets Category:New Prince of Tennis Music